ramen
by Karasu51
Summary: niat nya pergi ke ichiraku untuk makan ramen, tapi di tengah jalan Naruto bertemu Kurenai yang kerepotan membawa belanjaan. Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu dan membatalkan niat nya. tapi siapa sangka, dengan membantu Kurenai, Naruto malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih nikmat dari ramen.


DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO.

WARNING: TYPO DLL

LOMON, MILF.

ANAK KECIL DI LARANG BACA.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun Sejak berakhirnya perang dunia Shinobi ke empat, dunia menjadi damai. lima desa besar tidak lagi saling bersitegang dan saling mengacungkan kunai. Sekarang mereka saling bekerja sama untuk kepentingan bersama. Tidak jarang shinobi desa lain berjalan-jalan di desa tetangga dengan santai, itu sudah menjadi hal lumrah sejak perdamain terbentuk antara kelima desa besar. untuk Konoha sendiri sekarang desa itu sudah selesai melakukan perbaikan. Berterimakasihlah pada Yamato dan elemen kayu nya berkat dia perbaikan bisa cepat di selsaikan.

Bicara saal Konoha tentunya tidak lengkap jika tidak membicarakan sang pahlawan yang terlahir di tanah itu. Yap! Naruto Uzumaki. Saat ini lelaki dengan rambut pirang berantakan itu tengan berjalan sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di belakang kepala. Wajah nya tersenyum melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Ahh... Perdamaian memang yang terbaik." Ujar nya pelan di sertai senyum yang semakin lebar. " Dirinya berjalan dengan langkah ringan seolah hidup nya tidak memiliki beban.

"Baiklah, untuk mengawali pagi yang indah ini aku akan ke ichiraku. Ramen-chan, aku datang..." Ujar nya semangat.

Ide yang bagus untuk seorang penggila ramen. Tidak peduli mau pagi siang atau malam Naruto tidak pernah menolak makanan berkuah itu. Dengan langkah lebih cepat, Naruto bergegas menuju ichiraku tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Naruto berhenti saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam tampak kerepotan menggendong bayi dan menenteng belanjaan.

Naruto mendekat dan menyapa orang yang sebenar nya dia kenal. " Yo.. Kurenai Sensei, habis belanja yah?" Ujar nya setelah sampai di depan Kurenai.

"Ah! Naruto. Ya aku baru selesai belanja. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Tadinya sih aku mau ke ichiraku, tapi saat melihat Kurenai Sensei kerepotan aku menghampirimu. Em.. Mau ku bantu? Tampak nya belanjaan sensei cukup berat. Apalagi sensei juga menggendong Mirai."

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Bukanya kau bilang mau ke ichiraku.?

" Tidak, aku bisa datang kapapun aku mau. Lagipula bagamana bisa aku mengabaikan sensei yang kerepotan begini."

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar ucapan lelaki di hadapan nya. Yah kebaikan Naruto memang tidak perlu di ragukan lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi sebagai gantinya ijinkan aku memasakan ramen untuk mu. Asal kau tau ramen buatanku tidak kalah enak dengan ramen ichiraku."

"Hehe... Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita jalan." Ujar Naruto semangat, dia mengabil belanjaan di tangan Kurenai dan berjalan di samping wanita itu.

"Tolong taruh belanjaan nya di dapur. Aku akan membawa Mirai ke kamar nya dulu." Ujar Kurenai saat sampai di rumah. Bayi yang berumur sekitar satu setengah tahun itu tampak terlelap di dalam gendongan ibu nya.

"Haik!."

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur membawa belanjaan Kurenai, lalu dia meletakan nya di atas Conter dapur. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga mengeluarkan belanjaan dari dalam keranjang. Dia berniat ingin membantu memasak ramen seperti yang kurenai janjikan. Tidak enak rasanya kalau dirinya hanya menunggu kurenai memasak.

"Kau sedang apa Naruto?" Ujar Kurenai setelah kembali dari kamar Mirai. Dia heran melihat Naruto tengah mengeluarkan belanjaan nya satu persatu.

"Aku ingin membantu. Yah.. Supaya lebih cepat memasak ramen nya, hehehe... Aku sudah lapar soal nya."

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar capan Naruto. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Lalu dengan semangat yang mungkin di tularkan oleh Naruto, kurenai berseru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat ramen yang paling enak!."

"Okay.." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Kurenai. Tapi pandangan nya terpaku dengan penampilan Kurenai saat ini. Entah karena tadi dirinya kurang memperhatikan sewaktu di jalan atau memang saat ini Kurenai terlihat sangat seksi. Lihat saja wanita di samping nya mengenakan dress merah setengah paha tanpa lengan, cukup ketat juga sampai lekuk tubuh kurenai terlihat jelas. Dan lagi potongan leher yang rendah membuat belahan dada Kurenai terlihat oleh matanya.

Naruto meneguk ludah karena penampilan Kurenai sekarang. Sesuatu di dalam celana nya mulai menegang.

'Sial! Dia seksi sekali'. Ujar nya dalam hati.

"Ramen nya tidak akan siap kalau kau tidak membantu dan hanya memandangi tubuh ku Naruto~." Ujar Kurenai tiba-tiba.

"Ahh.. Maaf Sensei, hanya saja, kau sangat cantik dan seksi."

"Benarkan? Jadi kau tertarik dengan ku?."

Dengan bodoh nya Naruto mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berbohong jika wanita di samping nya ini memang cukup menarik.

"Jadi begitu. Ne Naruto~ kita hanya berdua saja, apa kau tidak mau melakukan sesuatu dengan ku?, oh.. Aku bisa melihat sesutu mulai tegang di bawah situ." Ujar Kurenai dengan senyum menggoda. Tapi dalam hati dia cekikikan karena berhasil menggoda pahlawan konoha.

Niat nya memang hanya menggoda tapi dia tidak tau jika aksinya telah membangunkan seekor binatang buas. Terlambat bagi Kurenai untuk meminta maaf atau mengaku jika dirinya hanya bercanda karena sekarang lelaki pirang yang baru saja dia goda sudah berdiri di belakang nya dan memeluk tubuh nya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ujar Kurenai terkejut. Dia merasa pelukan Naruto pada nya cukup kuat. Tidak menyakitkan tapi pelukan Naruto terasa kekar dan tunggu, kenapa tubuhnya berdesir dan mulai merasa gerah?.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?, hem.. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan mu, Kurenai-chan~." Jawab Naruto. Nada menggoda yang dia gunakan berhasil membuat Kurenai menegang. Dan belum sempat Kurenai bereaksi apapun, tubuh nya sudah di balik agar menghadap Naruto dan bibir nya di lumat dengan ganas.

Kurenai terkejut menerima ciuman dari Naruto. Matanya melebar karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami saat ini. Tapi ciuman Naruto sedikit demi sedikir membuat Kurenai terlena. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mebalas ciuman Naruto. Tangannya bergerak ke atas dan mulai meremas rambut Naruto. Erangan dari bibir Kurenai terdengan saat dengan lihai lidah Naruto menjajah seluruh rongga mulut nya. Dan erangan itu semakin keras saat tangan Naruto yang tadi memeluk tubuh nya bergerak kebawah dan meremas kedua pantat nya.

"Ahhh!," Desah Kurenai saat ciuman Naruto berpindah ke leher nya. Lelaki pirang itu menyesap leher kurenai sambil terus meremas bongkahan pantat nya. Ciuman Naruto semakin turun menuju belahan dada kurenai, Dan desahan wanita itu bertambah keras karena ulah nya.

Puas menikmati belahan dada Kurenai, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap wajah Kurenai yang terlihat sayu.

" Apa Kau menikmatinya, Kurenai-chan~." Ujar Naruto menggoda di sertai seringai senang. Dia suka melihat Kurenai yang seperti tenggelam dalam nafsu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kurenai, tapi sebuah anggukan membuat seringai Naruto melebar. Dia mebawa Kurenai duduk di atas counter lalu menarik celana dalam merah yang di kenakan Kurenai. Setelah membuang nya asal Naruto membuka baha kurenai dan otomatis hal itu membuat dress selutut yang di kenakan Kurenai tersingkap.

Nafas Kurenai memberat melihat Naruto berlutu di bawah. Kepala lelaki pirang itu sejajar dengan vagina nya, lalu saat Naruto mendekatkan wajah dan langsung menjilat lipatan vagina nya dari bawah ke atas, Kurenai medesah penuh nikmat dengan kepala mendongan ke atas. Dia tersenyum senang merasakan rengsangan pada vagina nya.

"Ouhhh!, nikmat ahhh!" Ujar Kurenai sambil mendesah. Tangangan memegang kepala Naruto yang saat ini berada di antara pahanya. Kurenai akui, permainan lidah Naruto sangat hebat karena tidak sampai lima menit dirinya merasa sesuatu akan datang. Dia menekan kepala Naruto dan pada saat itu juga orgasme yang sudah lama tidak Kurenai rasakan akhir nya datang.

"Ouhhh!, ssshhh... Aku sampai!, AAAAAHHHHHHHHH..." desah Kurenai dengan penuh suka cita. Pahanya merapat menjepit kepala Naruto yang terus merangsang vagina nya saat orgasme nya masih berlanjut. Lalu saat orgasme Kurenai mereda dia mengendurkan pahanya agar Naruto bisa berdiri.

"Jus mu yang sangat nikmat." Ujar Naruto setelah dirinya berdiri. Wajah nya tampak senang melihat Kurenai tersenyun puas karena baru saja orgasme.

"Nah.. Sekarang saat nya kemenu utama." Ujar Naruto lagi. Dia melepas seluruh pakain nya di ikuti Kurenai yang juga menaggalkan dress beserta bra nya. Naruto menarik Kurenai agar lebih dekat dan mengangkat kaki kanan Kurenai sebatas pinggang.

Kurenai tersenyum nakal saat melihat ke bawah di mana penis Naruto berdiri tegak di depan vagina nya. Lalu saat Naruto mulai menggesekan ujung penis nya pada lipatan vagina nya, Kurenai menggigit bibir bawah nya di sertai erangan nikmat.

Naruto mendorong penis nya memasuki vagina Kurenai dengan pelan. Terasa sempit meski Kurenai tidak lagi perawan.

"Ohhh... Penis mu sangat besar." Ujar Kurenai saat penis Naruto perlahan memasuki vagina nya. Dia meremas bahu Naruto saat sensai yang begitu nikmat dia rasakan. Rasanya jauh sekali saat dia melakukan nya dengan Asuma dulu. Bahkan penis Naruto mencapai tempat yang belum terjamah di dalam vagina nya.

"Ahhh!..." Desah Kurenai lagi saat seluruh penis Naruto akhir nya masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dia kembali tersenyum nakal pada Naruto saat merasakan betapa dalam penis Naruto menjangkau bagian dalam vagina nya.

"Penismu sangat besar dan panjang. Bahkan sampai menyentuh bagian yang belum pernah di jamah, uhhh!, nikmat sekali."

"Kau menyukai nya?.

" Apa aku perlu menjawab nya? Kupikir kau sudah tau setelah mendengar aku mengerang dan mendesah saat penismu bergerak masuk kedalam vaginaku."

"Ehehe! Ya, desahanmu terdengar begitu seksi."

"Kalau kau mau mendengar nya lagi, kau hanya perlu menggerakan penismu."

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan Kurenai. Dan tanpa menjawab ucapan wanita seksi itu, Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya. Penis nya mulai bergerak keluar masuk menggesek bagian dalam vagina Kurenai.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, yah.. Nikmat, sangat nikmat Naruto." Ujar Kurenai di sela desahan nya.

Lelaki pirang itu tidak menjawab, dia malah sebuk menambah rangsangan pada tubuh Kurenai dengan menciumi leher Kurenai. Dia juga menyesap leher jenjang itu meninggalkan bercak merah di beberapa tempat.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, lagi sayang, lebih cepat lagi." Pinta Kurenai.

Naruto menurut. Dia bergerak semakin cepat membuat Kurenai medesah dan mengerang lebih keras lagi.

Dapur yang seharusnya di gunakan untuk memasak menjadi tempat bercumbu bagi Naruto dan Kurenai. Seperti tidak peduli dengan tempat, mereka melupakan segalanya dan hanya fokus menikmati kegiatan panas mereka.

Kurenai yang berdiri dengan satu kaki mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Naruto agar bisa tetap bertahan pada posisi nya. Sementara Naruto yang masih menahan kaki Kurenai tidak kehilangan ritme nya menyodok vagina Kurenai.

Waktu berlalu dan gerakan Naruto semakin cepat saat merasakan dirinya hampir sampai. Tidak hanya dirinya, Kurenai juga hampir sampai karena vagina nya mulai berdenyut. Dan itu memberi kenikmatan lebih untuk Naruto karena penis nya seperti di pijat oleh dinding hangat vagina Kurenai.

"Sssshhhh... Ahhhh!, aku hampir sampai Naruto. Lebih cepat lagi. Tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam."

"Aku juga kurenai, uhhh! Vaginamu benar-benar nikmat, ahhh!."

Kurenai merasa senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia senang karena dirinya juga bisa membuat lelaki yang tengah menyetubuhi nya merasa nikmat.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat.

"Ouhhhh... Keluar, aku keluar Naruto, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." Kurenai mendesah panjang dengan senyum di wajah nya. Dia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada leher Naruto saat gelombang orgasme yang begitu kuat menghantam tubuh nya. Bahkan kaki nya sampai gemetar karena orgasme yang begitu dahsyat.

"Uhhh! Aku juga kurenai, " Guuhhhhh," Naruto memasukan penisnya sedalam yang dia bisa pada vagina Kurenai. Lalu dia menyemburkan sperma panas nya kedalam rahim Kurenai.

"Uhhh!, spermamu sangat panas Naruto. Aku bisa merasakan nya di dalam vaginaku." Ujar Kurenai setelah orgasme nya mereda.

"Kalau kau mau lagi, aku masih punya banyak." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai nakal. Dan Kurenai yang mendengar ucapan naruto hanya tersenyum saja. Tidak heran jika seorang Uzumaki seperti Naruto memiliki stamina yang besar.

"Kalau begitu, berikan padaku lagi. Dan tentu saja, aku mau yang banyak." Balas Kurenai nakal. Tidak sadar jika ucapannya telah membebaskan seekor monster.

Naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Kurenai lalu mundur dua langkah. "Yang banyak kan? Baiklah, kau akan mendapatkan nya, kurenai~."

Entah kenapa melihat seringai Naruto membuat kurenai berdebar. Tapi dia harus di buat heran saat lelaki pirang itu membuat segel jutsu yang sudah menjadi ciri khas nya. Lalu setelah Naruto menyebut nama jurus nya tiga kepulan asap muncul di samping Naruto. Saat asap mulai menghilang Kurenai melihat tiga bunshin yang baru saja Naruto panggil berdiri di samping Naruto asli.

"Nah, sekarang kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau kurenai-chan~." Ujar Naruto asli menggoda. Dirinya dan para bunshin mendekati Kurenai yang berdiri dengan postur tegang.

"Eh!, ta-tapi bukan ini maksut ku."

"Sssttt!... Diam dan nikmati saja, oke?"

"Tu-tunggu, kau tidak bisa-kyaaahhhh..."

Tanpa memperdulikan protes Kurenai, Naruto dan ketiga bunshin nya mendekat. Mereka mulai menggerayangi tubuh Kurenai dengan semangat. Ada yang menghisap kedua payudara Kurenai, melumat bibir nya dan ada juga yang berlutut dan membenamkan wajah nya pada vagina Kurenai. Yang jelas saat ini Kurenai tengah di kerubungi empat Naruto dan mereka semua sedang menikmati setiap inci tubuh nya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kurenai melayani Naruto dan tiga bunshin nya. Dia tidak ingat apapun karena di pikiran nya hanya ada rasa nikmat. Yang dia tau dirinya hanya terus mendesah setiap kali dua buah penis bergerak di kedua lubang nya.

Seperti saat ini, Naruto asli berbaring di lantai dapur dengan Kurenai yang membungkuk di atas nya. Penis nya bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina Kurenai setiap kali dirinya mengangkat dan menurunkan pinggul nya. Tidak hanya itu, di belakang Kurenai ada satu bunshin yang berlutut sambil memegangi pinggang Kurenai, dan bunshin itu juga sibuk menggerakan penis yang berada di lubang belakang Kurenai. Dua bunshin lain ada di samping kiri dan kanan, mereka menikmati kedua tangan Kurenai yang memanjakan penis mereka.

Kurenai di buat kualahan oleh empat Naruto. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dirinya mencapai klimaks, yang jelas dirinya sudah merasa lelah. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan kalau ke empat Naruto masih tampak bersemangat menggenjot kedua lubang nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, nikmat, nikmat sekali, ohhh..."

Tapi meski tubuh nya lelah dia masih terlihat menikmati pergumulan ini, dengar saja desahan nikmat dari bibir Kurenai yang mengalun setiap kali penis Naruto bergerak keluar masuk di kedua lubang nya.

"Bos! Lubang belakang nya nikmat sekali, ahhh!, rasanya penisku di jepit dengan kuat." Ujar bunshin Naruto yang berada di belakang Kurenai.

"Kedua tangan nya juga hebat. Pintar sekali memanjakan penis kami, uhhh! Seperti nya aku hampir sampai bos."

Naruto asli tidak menjawap ucapan para bunshin nya. Dia sibuk menggerakan pinggul nya ke atas dan bawah.

"Ahhh..., kalian gila, kalian membuat aku berantakan seperti ini, ouhhh... " Ujar Kurenai. Meski bicara begitu tapi wajah nya tersenyum senang.

"Tapi kau suka kan?, ujar Naruto asli.

" Ya!, aku menyukai nya. Lebih, masukan penis kalian lebih dalam lagi, Ohhhh..."

Naruto asli dan bunshin nya semakin bersemangat mendengar permintaan itu. Mereka memasukan seluruh betang penis kedalam vagina dan lubang belakang Kurenai Dan karena hal itu, desahan Kurenai menjadi lebih keras.

"Ya, ya,,, ya,,,, ahhh!, Seperti itu, ohhh... Nikmat sekali Naruto!, ahhh!, aku hampir sampai, uhhh!."

"Aku juga Kurenai, kita keluar bersama." Ujar Naruto asli. Tidak hanya dirinya, tapi ketiga bunshin Naruto juga hampir sampai. Penis di genggaman tangan Kurenai berdenyut siap kenyemburkan sperma nya.

"Ohhh... Aku sampai Naruto, aku keluar... KYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..."

Di mulai dengan Kurenai, kedua bunshin Naruto yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan juga mencapai klimaks. Mereka menyiram wajah dan rambut Kurenai dengan sperma mereka. Lalu berikut nya di ikuti oleh Naruto asli dan bunshin yang berada di belakang Kurenai. Mereka berdua dengan kompak membenamkan seluruh patang penis mereka di kedua lubang Kurenai dan menyemburkan sperma nya.

Tubuh Kurenai bergetar hebat merasakan orgasme sekaligus sperma panas di kedua lubang nya. Wajah nya tersenyum senang dengan lidah menjulur. Rasanya tubuh nya seperti melayang ke syurga.

Setelah orgasme nya mereda. Ketiga bunshin Naruto menghilang dan Kurenai ambruk menindih tubuh Naruto. Meski orgasme nya sudah mereda tapi kaki nya tidak berhenti gemetar. Dia tidak yakin bisa berjalan dengan kondidi seperti ini.

"Hah, hah, hah. Aku sangat puas." ujar Kurenai dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajah nya.

Naruto menggulingkan Kurenai ke samping dengan pelan sekaligus mencabut penis nya. Wajah nya menyeringai senang melihat keadaan Kurenai yang begitu berantakan. Wajah serta rambut Kurenai penuh dengan sperma Naruto. Tidak hanya di sana, payudara, perut, pantat dan kedua paha kurenai juga terdapat sperma Naruto. Tampak nya lelaki pirang itu benar-benar memberi Kurenai sperma yang begitu banyak.

"Seperti nya kau harus mandi. Lihat kau begitu berantakan Kurenai." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dan salah siapa itu?, kau harus menggendong ku ke kamar mandi karena aku tidak bisa berjalan. Lihat, kakiku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar."

"Haik, haik..., sekalian saja kita mandi bersama."

Dengan lebut Naruto mengankat Kurenai dengan gaya bridal style. Dia membawa wanita itu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka.

Meski tidak jadi mendapakan ramen, tapi setidak nya Naruto mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat. Dan dia akui dia puas dengan itu.

TAMAT.

fic ini terinspirasi dari fic milik shin sensei yang judul nya pengganti Asuma. Setelah baca fic itu gw jadi punya ide untuk membuat fic ini hehe...

Dan soal ucapan gw di fic PENCURI. yang membahas soal narukushi dan sasukushi. Intinya sih kalau kalian para readers gak suka sama pairing sasukushi, gak perlu lah menghina mereka dengan kata-kata tak pantas. Cukup abaikan saja kalau kalian gak suka sama pairing yang mereka gunakan.

Seberner nya gw juga gak suka sama pairing sasukushi, tapi gw nggak menghina si penulis cerita.

FFN makin sepi jadi jangan sampai di dua ribu dua puluh FFN punah karena gak ada lagi author yang updete fanfic karena takut sama flame.

Biarkan mereka dengan apa yang mereka suka dan kita dengan apa yang kita suka.

Oke segitu aja, salam dari author penggemar Narukushi dan sampai jumpa di fic yang lain.


End file.
